TFA powerful girl
by terra.washok
Summary: The girl who was more powerful than any Autobot or decepticon I broad some parts of this stroy from Kira-Karix-chan and LillyPetterson


It was a normal day I got up and also went to school as normal but something was about to happen that wasn't wright. A big BOOM happened when I was in math class my teacher said "everyone was ok" but as everyone knew something was wrong I asked if I could go to my locker so I did. But not to my locker I went outside and followed the sound and you would not believe it I saw giant robots. One of them was a red and blue robot and the other was a gray and black robot fighting each other. the red one fell and I ran over and said "get up your going to get hit" he stood up and grabbed me and said "you need to run get away from here" the gray one hit him and he dropped me the gray one caught me and said "there is something about you that the Allspark likes" and then he jammed the rock that he was holding into my chest and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital I didn't know how I got there but I thought to myself 'well at least I'm safe' or so I thought the room was bigger than a normal hospital room. The door open and a red and white robot came in "who are you and why am I here and where is here" I said he didn't answer but then the red and blue one came in after him and said "I am Optimus Prime and this is Ratchet are medic you are here because you were stabbed with the Allspark and you are at are base" he stopped to make sure I was understanding this "are?!" I said with a questionable look on my face "so you mean there are more of you" he nodded and he went to the door call the others a yellow and black one named Bumblebee a black and gold one named Prowl a green one named Bulkhead and a teenage girl named Sari then Prime asked me "what is your name" I said "my name is Terra" he nodded and said" well Terra where are you from" I said "I'm from Cochranton Pennsylvania" and he told me the story of what the Allspark was and who and why the Decepticons where here and who they are and why they are here. "Yea but if Megatron doesn't like humans why would he say that the a Allspark likes something about me and then jam it into my chest" no one was answering me I was getting really angry then I looked at what they were looking at and my hands were glowing red and it looked like they had a fiery substance around them I played with them until Prime said "stop" I asked "why I am just having a little fun" "because we don't know what you're capable of Ratchet will run some tests and see how powerful you are" I stood up spun around and flew up right in front of Primes face and said" well let's just test than theory then" as I smelled I could see him getting angry because I wasn't listening to him but he just simply said "after the med tests" I crossed my arms angrily and said " fine but it won't work" Ratchet said " try me" I smelled and said "but I won't say I told you so" he began the tests and all of the normal human ones didn't work. As soon as all the tests were done I said "now can I try" Prime nodded and we all went to the training room I went to the start and said "turn it up to expert" so they did I turn on Pandora radio and started the song that was on was till the world ends by Britney spears I went through the chorus in the milled of it I spun around with my arms out and a beam of light came out of my hand and everything around was ether split in half or blown up and what I have to say I pretty much demolished it I walked back to them they had the look of shock on their faces and I said "see I'm fine and you guys were worry" and then fell backward and unconscious. Prime cared me to the med bay When I was just about to wake up I heard the Autobot talking Prime said" she is more powerful than any Autobot or Decepticon put together we need to protect her at all costs" then Bumblebee said" did you not see what just happed in there I think she can protect herself" "She just a kid Bumblebee you know that" said Prime "you said that for Sari and now you are saying it for Terra yes we need to keep her away from the Decepticons but she can defend herself" "Prime Decepticons in the city it looks like they are looking for something or someone" said Ratchet "Bumblebee and Sari stay here and watch her the rest of us will go and fight them" said Prime "I'm coming with you rather you like it or not" I said "fine but you have to stay hidden" said Prime. When we made it to the battle I had to hid behind a building I saw the battle start and Megatron said "where is the girl Prime I know you brought her with you she's just that stubborn I have my cons out looking for her" I l herd something behind me so I looked and guess who it was Starscream I looked at him and smiled he then picked me up and said " so what kind of powers do you have" then Megatron said "I think Starscream has already found her Starscream will you bring her to me" Starscream stepped out from behind the building and walk towards Megatron I was showing Starscream my powers in the fun way that I like as soon as we were next to Megatron I stopped and looked up at him and said" hi Megatron I am Terra how are you doing" with a giggle "what were you doing" he said "I was doing something fun want to see" I said he nodded I showed him prime in a tutu he laughed at it and said "now show me what you can really do" so I did I put my arms out with my hands up I moved my arms back and with a quick jerk I brought my arms directly in front of me and with a wave of energy all the buildings were demolished I looked around and I saw everyone in aw "see the Allspark was right and that you are the most powerful of all of us Autobot and Decepticon alike so witch side will you choose" said Megatron " don't make her choose " said Prime" the Autobots treat me as a kid the Decepticon likes me for my powers but Starscream likes me for me and well Megatron made me this way I'm almost 17 and I'm not a kid any more I can protect myself so you do the math who do you think I should go with" I said "why don't we just fight over you" said Starcream " that's a good idea" I said and they did fight over me but the Autobot were the winners so we went back to the base with Prime and the others and Prime yelled at me and I went to my room that they made for me and I went on my computer and went on the internet and listened to all I wanted by Paramore I was sad just then Bee and Sari came in and asked if I was ok I lied that night I heard something outside I went to look for it and saw nothing when I turn around Starscream was standing there he picked me up and flew away I was listening to I need a doctor by Dr. Dre on my iPod when we got to the Decepticons base he toke me to his room and he laid me down on a bed my size by his own and he said "now get some rest" when I woke up I felt weird I found myself on the floor I got up off the floor and looked around and found a reflective surface and saw a robot it looked like Sari's robot from but instead of yellow it was red and the hire was blonde I was looking at me Starscream came up behind me and kissed my neck and said "morning beautiful" I turn around and said "morning handsome" and then I kissed him on the lips "you better transformer back to your human form because Megatron wants to see us " he said "ok but you're going to have to carry me " I said he just looked at me with that cute little smile of his. When we got to where Megatron was I could tell he was very happy "so you are here" he said "in the flash" I said as I winked back at Starscream he just smiled "well now it's time to show me what you are really capable of" said Megatron so I did. I did the same thing to their training room that I did to the Autobot's Ii looked back at them they were in aw again "that is all for today" he said me and Starscream went though the base I looked up at him and I could tell that he wanted it really badly so I said "ok" he looked down at me and I nodded so we went back to his room I transformered back into my robot form and he sat on his bed and I slid onto his lap and looked at his lips. "If you want me, then take me" I moaned and then smashed our lips together. Oh, this is what I've been waiting for! He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and adjusted his legs, moving mine with them so that my port was directly over his spike. I moaned into his mouth, wanting it. He moaned as he slid his spike into my port. Our lips were still locked together. I opened my mouth and moaned directly into his. I moved my hands behind his head and pulled my body even closer to his. He moaned as he started thrusting into me. I looked at his neck and set my lips on it. He let out a small laugh. "Oh femme you're so tasty" I removed my lips from his neck and moved them up to his lips. I wanted him to go harder. I let out a playful growl. "Come on give me more" He groaned and then started thrusting even harder. I moaned even louder. He moved his hands down my back and over my aft, oh; I just loved this Decepticon. I moved my hands down his own back. He moaned and then laid me down on the ground, thrusting even deeper. I moaned again and pressed my lips into his. He wrapped his tongue around mine. I pulled away and gasped as he went harder. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "N-no You just scared me with the sudden change of speed" He smiled and then went even harder and deeper. A week past and I began to show in my human form. Prime contacted Megatron I walked in as they were talking Megatron picked me up and showed Prime I was ok but Prime didn't agree he said "look at her stomach it is bigger than it was a week ago" Megatron looked at my stomach and nodded in agreement he said "but there are not any humans here" I looked at them and said "there does not need to be a human here if you put me down I will show you what I mean" so he did and I transformered into my robot form and said "see when the Allspark want into me I became one of you guys and ever sense I saw Starscream we just clicked" they looked at me but sided nothing a sodden pain hit me and I fell to my knees Prime said "bring her to the base so Ratchet can help her " so we all went to the Autobots base and Starscream took me into the med bay a few minutes past and Starscream came out with a little red and black robot with wings he said" her name is Katniss" and then I came out and said "hi" with a smile on my face "she is a little cute one isn't she" and they all nodded. Prime came up to me and said "why didn't you tell us this before" I looked at him and sighed sadly and said "I don't know I was afraid that you guys would be mad at me but now I guess you are mad at me sense I didn't" he looked at me and said "we are not mad at you nor were we ever mad at you" I looked at Prime and smiled at him and hugged him when I was done I told Megatron to came over and asked both Megatron and Prime "so does this mean we all can get along now?" they both looked at each other and sided yes at the same time I was so happy that I could finally have a family that can gets along. Then Starscream came up behind me and said "we are finally a happy family" then he kissed me. but we did not know what was coming in the near fucher 


End file.
